Mr Cuddle Butt
by towardpages
Summary: Who ever guess Sparrow Hood and Blondie Locks would bound over a Teddy Bears stupid name


Sparrow was one of those guys who didn't have a type, he liked girl like Duchess Swan and he liked girl like Poppy O'Hair but it did surprise him when he started to become awfully fond of Blondie Lockes and those golden curls of her's.

Blondie was never one to be interested in guys, sure she found them cute and some of her best friends were guys but she never wanted to date in high school, she thought it was a distraction from her grades, friends and of course her Mirrorcast. But when she couldn't help but look at Sparrow Hood in the halls she know that all was going to change

"Hey Blondie," Sparrow said as Blondie opened the door to her dorm. She tried to hide the shook of her face, why would Sparrow Hood come to her dorm room. Tho she wasn't complaining.

"Sparrow," she started, "What are you doing here."

"Well, I have an upcoming show and I was wondering if you could come and film it. You don't have to put it on your mirrorcast or anything, I want a good film taker to take it," Sparrow said, the faintest of faint blushes appearing across his checks.

The blonde could not help but blush too at that, "You think my videos are good."

"Ya," the guitarist stated, "You really have a talent."

"Thanks," Blondie said, looking down at her shoes, not wanting to meet Sparrows eyes. Sparrow was doing to same, looking at his guitar.

"Attention Students," the over head speaker sounded with Headmaster Grimm's voice, "A storm is coming, so everyone must stay inside."

"Shot, how am I going to get back to my dorm," Sparrow said, mainly to himself.

"Well," Blondie said, still looking at her shoes, "You could stay here until the storm cleans up."

Sparrow stood there in the hallway socking in the idea. He wanted to get to know her better and see what his feeling were, but he was kind of nervous to spend time in Blondie's dorm room. He looked up at her, and his heart couldn't help but beat faster as he looked at her in all her cuteness. "Sure," he said as soon as he came up with the answer.

"Ok then" Blondie said, finally looking up from her shoes to meet his gaze. She opened the door wider, "Come on in." And with that he did.

When he walked in, the first thing he thought of was how clean it was. None of the photos had dust on them, there were no cloths on the floor, her whole mirrorcast corner was perfect and there was a pile of stuffed bear in the corner, not one out of place.

He walked over to the corner, picking one up and turning towards her, "Really?"

"Yes," she said, more firmly than she usually speaks and grabbing the bear out of his hands, "Now get your dirty hand off her Mr. Cuddle Butt."

"Mr. Cuddle Butt," Sparrow asked, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Yes," Blondie said, with so much innocence that he couldn't help but laugh.

He started laughing so hard the he fell onto the floor in a fit of laughter, cause never had he heard such a funny name. Tho Blondie would have been angry with anyone who laugh at her teddy bears, she thought the way Sparrow did it with cute, not such a rock-head guitar guy.

Once Sparrow studded laugh and stood up Blondie ask, "Do you have a problem with the way I name my teddy bears."

"Actually," Sparrow started, "No. Sure that may have been the funniest name for a stuffed animal I have ever heard but I like the way you handle it. You don't let it get to you."

Blondie blushed at that statement, "Thanks."

With that the two spent the rest of the time laughing and talking, sharing thing they never had before. When it was time for Sparrow to head back to his dorm, neither of them wanted to leave the other one but would never admit it to the other.

As Sparrow left an idea popped into his head.

The next morning at school, Blondie went to her locker to see a present waiting for her. She opened it to see a teddy bear and a note. The note read...

To: Blondie

Make sure to give this little guy a stupid name, Mr. Cuddle Butt needs a buddy. Tho neither of them are as cute as you

Hope to talk to you again soon.

Sparrow Hood


End file.
